The Princess and the Pauper
by Ayumi666
Summary: NaruIno. The rookie-nine are now 17 years old and it seems that the two blondes are getting closer than ever. Will Naruto, a lowly pauper, be able to live happily ever after with his one true love, Princess Ino? Not an AU. Fluffy Oneshot.


Guess what? I was randomly looking through the stories about Naruto and Ino (Because they are my new favorite pairing) and i just happen to come across a fanfic entitled, "The Princess and the Pauper" and NO it was NOT mine. So, i just want all of you readers to know, especially the author of the other fanfic (madHatteroO), that i had never seen that fic before and did not purposefully copy its ideas. I think our fanfics are pretty different, but somehow we both titled it the same thing and also...we both had Ino tapping her foot and waiting for Naruto. (That coincidence scared me. I was like, "OMG. Did i read this and then clone it without realizing it?") But the rest is pretty different, so. If you wanna check madHatter's version, it's pretty cute. Sorry for any confusion!

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry about the delay with my other story but this small oneshot has been in my head and I've finally gotten around to typing it up and posting it here. I love this particular pairing mostly because I love Ino the most out of all the female characters in Naruto. Anways, this is a short drabble about Naruto admitting his feelings for Ino and the cute fluff that comes inbetween.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto Characters mentioned in this story.

* * *

Naruto! Open the door, my hands are full!" Shouted a pretty blonde woman who was holding two grocery bags in one arm, and a pile of scrolls and books in the other. She was impatiently tapping her foot on the entrance step to apartment 132-B, a place all too familiar to the rookie-nine. Ever since Kakashi saw the deplorable conditions of Naruto's apartment after he returned from training with Jiraiya, he ordered that each of the genin would come once over every other week with supplies. However, after a few months of their taking turns, Naruto became suspicious of the consistent generosity of his peers and began to reject their help. Ino was the only one who stood up to him and continued the schedule herself. She never knew why, but the thought of Naruto starving was heartbreaking to her and the thought that he would be too proud to accept other's help angered her.

"One second! I just got out of the shower…." The last part was mumbled and Ino heard a loud stumble immediately afterwards, followed by a scream of pain and a few curses. Ino chuckled to herself as the stumbling noises got closer and closer to the door and it was practically ripped open by a red-faced ninja in a towel.

"Took you long enough! Did you trip on your way to the door again? I swear, it's amazing you even made it out of the academy…." Ino stabbed playfully as she moved passed the blonde boy and set the groceries down on the counter of his kitchen.

"Eh, heh. Sorry, Ino-chan. I didn't remember putting a chair in my hallway, but…." Naruto closed the door gently this time before returning to the kitchen where he helped Ino put away the groceries. "You know, you don't have to do this for me anymore. I'm not twelve years old."

Ino grinned before grabbing Naruto's neck in a headlock, giving him a nuggie with her other hand. Naruto laughed at the other's antics, quickly freeing himself from her hold and tackling her to the floor.

"Ow! Naruto, you bastard! I hit my head on the floor!" Ino shouted, all anger forgotten as she flipped him over so that she was sitting on his chest with her knees pinning Naruto's arms down. She crossed her arms as she looked down at him, her eyes playful and his equally so.

"I won. Now, where's my thank you for being the greatest friend ever to such lowly scum like you?" Naruto laughed, admitting his subordination. "Please forgive my rudeness, Ino-sama. I only wish you wouldn't trouble yourself by helping me when you deserve so much better a life! Why, if only your father knew, nay, if the whole village knew! Yet, you continue to return to me, my princess…but for what? For I have nothing to give you."

Ino gave a deific laugh at Naruto's dramatic response and decided to participate in this little role-play. "My darling Naruto-kun. I admit that I am foolish for coming to you in the hours of daylight, however, I do not regret any of my actions thus far and will continue to see you day after day. I come not for money or fame otherwise I would just remain with my rich family and live a life of prosperity as you can only dream. But that is not my desire, for my heart beats for yours and I am drawn to your smile like a moth to a flame. You see, it seems like the princess has fallen for the lowly pauper…" Ino finished by lowering her face towards Naruto's, her eyelashes closing softly before lightly brushing the boy's forehead with a tender kiss from her lips.

"Ah, Ino-chan…" Naruto started to whisper, but before he could even finish he thoughts, Ino had risen from her position on top of him and was already back to work with the groceries, a small pink stain on her cheeks. '_God, why did I go that far? I mean, he's a really good friend and all, and I gave up on Sasuke nearly five years ago, but why would I kiss him so randomly? Though, it was only on the forehead, but still!_' Ino remained locked in her thoughts as she opened the previously empty refrigerator and placing a carton of eggs in the side compartment.

Meanwhile, Naruto quietly got of the kitchen floor and slowly made his way over to the troubled woman before him. He reached out a hand towards her shoulder as soon as she shut the refrigerator door and turned her around so that her back was pinned to the white surface behind her. She had a surprised look on her face as he brought his lips to hers. A warm spread through her that forced her to close her eyes in a peaceful bliss that she had never experienced before. Sure, she had kissed plenty of other guys before and she was no stranger to sex, though thankfully still a virgin, but she couldn't seem to place this new sensation that Naruto made her feel.

He was by no standards a great kisser. His lips were chapped and unmoving, though they were plump and warm. She could almost feel him trembling through his lips as if he was too afraid to pull away, scared of her reaction. (Most likely the effect of too many slaps to the face by Sakura for lesser offenses.)

As slow as she could, she brought her arms up to Naruto's face and pushed him away gently. He obliged to the movement and their kiss was broken. They looked each other in the eyes for a moment before Naruto felt relaxed enough to breath a sigh of relief. Ino continued to look at him while she began to caress his cheeks with her hands.

"You're such a child, Naruto. Why didn't you just tell me you liked me instead of taking such a bold action? What if I had gotten angry and hit you?" Ino chided, a soft smile still tangent on her lips from the previous feeling of content that had washed over her and still lingered where Naruto had been.

"Uhm, well…I don't know. Ah, actually I was quite expecting you to knock me through to next Tuesday for doing that. I guess, I'm just more of a do-er, rather than a speaker." Naruto responded, a shy blush visible through his lightly tanned skin. Ino took the time to observe Naruto and all the changes he had gone through since his genin years. He was much taller than she was, probably about 5 feet and 9 inches while she was only 5 feet and 4 inches. His muscles were more defined, but still lean and covered by soft-looking tan skin. His bright blonde hair had grown out to where it the shortest piece reached the cape of his neck and his bangs repeatedly covered his big blue eyes, which seem to be one of the only things that had not changed over the years. Another aspect of his appearance that seems to have remained the same is the deep black lines etched onto his cheeks, a solemn reminder of who this man is and what he carries inside him.

Overall, Naruto reminded her of a brighter, more colorful version of herself. She had icy blue eyes and dull blonde hair, which matched her pale skin. However, the difference in their similarities was interesting to her and made her think of how they might look standing next to each other. She would have to remind herself to ask Sakura what she thought about that. More importantly, there was a blushing boy in front of her who had silently endured her stare long enough.

"Naruto. Do you love me?" It was a simple question. One that she hoped would procure a simple response. However, it was instead answered by a gaping mouth and a whole mixture of words that she was unsure whether Naruto was stuttering or just speaking too fast for her ears to follow. Luckily, she didn't have to wait long before he calmed down and managed to put forth an understandable statement.

"I think so." Was all he said before looking down at his shoes to hide the crimson blush that had begun to take over his entire face. Ino smiled at how shy the boy was and started to think about her own feelings for her friend. She definitely loved his personality because he was so nice and funny without trying to be. He was genuinely honest and lovable, with the friendliest aura any ninja should be allowed to have. She was definitely proud of his achievements for keeping his promise to Sakura about bringing Sasuke-bastard back as well as becoming a candidate for next Hokage under Tsunade's tutelage. (Although it would not be made official until he turned 18.) She also definitely loved his devotion to Konoha and his friends, and how he never gives up, no matter what. But did she love him, as a whole?

Ino though back to her genin days when Naruto would shower attention on a heartless Sakura who would always reject his acts of kindness and never give him the light of day. How he always held a smile on his face even though Sasuke nearly killed him to leave Konoha and join the traitor Orochimaru. How he trained for years with the Sannin Jiraiya only so that he could become stronger to protect Konoha and the ones he loved. How he always fulfilled his promises to his friends and never backed down when a situation turned bad. It only took a few moments for Ino to find her answer.

"Baka, I love you." She saw his head rise up quickly and search her eyes for any hint of a lie or a joke. Finding none, she bared witness to the happiest smile she had ever seen on him before. She was almost blinded by the shine of his happiness that she didn't even notice he was kissing her until the added pressure of his lips forced a moan from her mouth.

Pulling back, Naruto locked his eyes onto Ino's before pulling her into a hug so warm and full of love that Ino could have exploded right there in his arms. Seriously, he was acting like they had just decided to get married or something with the way that he was carrying her around the house, his intense smile never decreasing in size.  
_'But,'_ Ino thought, _'it is kind of cute...'_ Naruto's breath on her neck made her shiver involuntarily as he began to speak in a serious tone of voice that she only heard him use once before when promising to bring Sasuke back.

"Now that I have you, Princess, I'll never let you go." Ino took one look into that shining face and new that she would never want to leave.


End file.
